1. Field of the Invention:
The invention relates to gaskets and more particularly to gaskets for preventing the flow of a fluid from the interior to the exterior of a chamber comprising an electrochemical or electrodialysis filter press apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
Previous electrodes in similar electrodialysis devices were solid and self-supporting and thus extended to the exterior of the stack requiring only surface gaskets to prevent leakage between the interfaces of the component members of the stack. Newly employed porous or non-porous electrodes require a non-conducting support frame necessitating an access terminal running from the interior to the exterior of the stack. Leakage must be prevented at the frame terminal interface which is accomplished by the configuration of the present invention. The inventors know of no similar device disclosed in the prior art.